fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:RioAzimora
Welcome Hi, welcome to the RioAzimora! Thanks for your edit to the User:RioAzimora page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 15:44, June 22, 2014 (UTC) You are supposed to create a new page for them via the contribute button. However, you cannot use Slayer Magic for your first character, or your first magic, as you need fifty edits and have to have been here a full week. Go to source mode on this message, , and you will see how to make the property template. The character infobox is here and it simply tells you how to use it on the page. It depends on the situation. If you want Lost Magic you need to ask me. When it comes to regular magic, you don't need to ask me or show me in advance, and to be honest, that'd be too much work for any one person if you showed me every concept you make. If you think you need help, however, you can ask me, and I will lend a hand. And as I said prior, no Slayer Magic just yet. It's not a bother, and welcome to the wiki.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 00:27, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Pandora Charms Magic Hey! I'm Shizumi, and I'm asking for permission to use your Bracelet/Pandora Charms Magic, cause it's a pretty cool concept if used correctly. And, uh, I left a comment, but a second after, I realized some people don't check their emails... so yeah. ^^ Thanks in advance. ShizumiOfTime (talk) 00:38, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Yes, it would be a Caster Magic. So, I saw the article. Like Zico said, Magic isn't "gifted". You either learn it, or not; the exceptions being animals such as Dragons, who are born with their innate skills, or such are the implications. Also, as Zico said, add an intro to the page. One more thing, the property tag already tells who the article belongs to. "Property of me RioAzimora (talk) 01:55, June 24, 2014 (UTC)" is not needed, as it is just text to clutter up a page. The concept of the magic, btw, is good, but as for how to make it better, that's not my department, and I am also unsure.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 07:40, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Can i use this magic plz --Garlicfork (talk) 10:35, January 17, 2015 (UTC)